The Ultimate Warrior
by BlackWolfMaster
Summary: What happens when the crew of the Nirvana find another pod floating in space? who's in it? why does Meia's heart flutter every time he is near? MeiaXOC Disclaimer: i do not own Vandread only my ocs and plot
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this story came to me in a dream i thought it was amazing. i hope you like it. this story is filled with mystery, power, romance and leamon in later chapters. **

**The Ultimate Warrior.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal day aboard the Nirvana. Hibiki was working on his vanguard and Dita was there, watching him. Meia and Jura were going over the last battle they had thinking of was to improve their maneuvers. The captain was taking a nap; Barnette was working with Gascogne on the registry system and delivery vessel. The BC and Ezra were on the bridge going over the systems controls when the radar began to beep.

"Um BC it seems a small object is moving towards the ship" Ezra said looking at the sub commander with a worried look.

"Captain sorry to wake you but we have something on radar." BC said into the intercom.

"Do you have any idea if it is friendly or not." The captain said coming out of her room in her chair a few minutes later.

"We are getting a visual now" Ezra said. Misty, Hibiki, Dita, Meia, and Jura had joined them.

They all watched as an image of a small pod similar to the one Misty had came in popped up on the screen. It was floating straight towards them. This pod had some small differences it was black and it looked as if it was covered in chains.

"Hibiki you take your vanguard and retrieve that pod." The captain ordered.

Hibiki bolted from the room to the hanger where he boarded his machine. He immediately started the launching process. Once he was out side the nirvana he saw that 6-cube type harvest machines where also headed for the pod.

"Captain we have enemy contacts, launch the dreads." Hibiki said destroying one of the cubes and grabbing the pod turning around to head back to the ship.

A cube shot him and stole the pod but only had it for a second before the delivery vessel smashed into it. After recovering the pod the delivery vessel returned to the Nirvana witch let off its massive energy blasts. The cubes retreated and Hibiki returned to the Nirvana. He got out of his vanguard and walked to the room where the pod was. As he walked in he saw that they had removed the chains and was trying to open the pod. When a hollow gram popped up.

The hollow gram was of a young girl in a lab coat. "Who ever tries to disturb this sleeping warrior should be warned. He will look on to you as an example. He will judge by the way you act weather the human race is savable or deserves to be destroyed. I pray that you will live to see the next life." After the explanation was done the hollow gram disappeared.

"Captain what do you think she meant." Hibiki asked.

"I don't know but who ever is in this pod must be very valuable seeing as they went through great lengths to seal him." The Captain finishes and looked over at Duelo. "Well Doc are you going to open it?" the Captain asked

"Yes Mama." Duelo replied and opened the pod revealing a nineteen year old boy with pure white hair, only wearing pants, and a black cross necklace laid on his muscular chest, laying in the pod.

The boy was breathing normally and they saw a small disk next to him witch the BC took and put it into the computer a screen popped up and a female voice close to the hollow grams spoke "password please."

Every one in the room looked at each other. Paiway reached her hand towards the boy's pure white hair to remove it from his face when his eyes shot open. He jumped out of the pod knocking over Paiway. He stood there staring at everyone. Hibiki, Duelo and Bart walked forward to sub-do him. Bart rushed at him the boy sidestepped and hit Bart in the back of the neck knocking him out instantly. Hibiki charged him and was kicked hard into the wall he slid down unconscious and Dita ran over to him. Duelo came at the boy and the boy dodged and went to counter when Duelo dodged the attack and advanced. This went on for a minute till the boy flipped over him with a swift kick to Duelo's back knocked him out as well. Barnette charged him all he did was dodge her attack and escape threw the door.

Pyoro tried to stun him but the kid easily dodged every attack thrown at him. He ran all over the ship dodging every attack that came his way. This went on for hours till Meia cornered him in the hanger. He was breathing heavily having exhausted him self-running from them. Meia moved closer her ring laser aimed at his heart. She pulled out some cuffs and it looked as the boy was compiling with his captures wishes, as she got ready to put the cuffs on him he fell against her. She turned him up and saw his was sleeping. Probably passed out from exhaustion. She called for them to bring a stretcher and had him transported to the infirmary. Hibiki woke up in the infirmary the one who had knocked him out lying in a bed next to him Bart and Duelo were already awake.

"Mr. Alien!" Dita yelled and tackled Hibiki in a hug.

"Oh hey. How long have I been out?" He asked

"For about Two days you are lucky though. You suffered the hardest attack Bart and me awoke a few hours after the incident. They had already captured him he has been out every since. We were all worried about you." Duelo said examining him.

"Oh I see is he okay?" Hibiki asked looking at the boy.

"Wow I am surprised you aren't angry shorty." Bart said walking in

"Well I guess all he was doing was defending himself after all he woke up after who knows how long in a strange place with strange people all around him. Then we attack him out of the blue. I mean who wouldn't be scared. Hey don't call me shorty!" Hibiki said looking over at the boy who opened his eyes.

The boy sat up and stretched he looked over at Hibiki. The boy stared for a good moment. "Sorry for my actions. I just followed my instincts. I am Erick, Erick Masters." The boy said standing up. He put his pants back on and walked out of the room.

"Hey wait." Hibiki said getting up and following him. "Oh no you don't" both Dita and Duelo said grabbing Hibiki and forcing him back into the bed.

The boy walked into the room where his pod was sitting BC and Ezra was trying to figure out the password in the disk. The boy looked up at the monitor and said "divine rights." The computer voice said "password accepted." The black screen changed as a beautiful young woman dressed in a lab coat, wearing glasses, and had long silver hair appeared on the screen. It was the same women from the hollow gram.

"I am sorry my love." She spoke. "I am sorry we had to imprison you but we had to keep you from falling into the wrong hands. I knew that you would have guessed the password to this disk and that you are watching now. I died long ago and I hope that you fell into the hands of the colonist that will be leaving earth in about fifty years. I want to let you know that I wish it didn't have to come to this but I am afraid that of what may happen once the colonist leave. I will always love you and hope that you will find new love. For who ever found you in this pod is extremely lucky to have you. I must go and I hope that you will forgive me for this my precious Erick." With that the video ended and the screen went black.

Meia had just walked in the room when the video finished she saw the boy form the pod standing there tears falling down his checks. She walked over to put her hand on his shoulder when he walked to the outer wall with a window. His tears seemed to linger in his eyes.

"Why Sylvaria why did you have to betray me." He said threw the tears. He fell to his knees he sat at the window for a long time every one left the room to give him time. All he could think about was the times he and Sylvaria had. He sat there for a good while till some one sat next to him. He looked up to see Hibiki sitting next to him.

"Hey I thought I would come and see how you are. You have been sitting here for a few hours." Hibiki said. The boy didn't ay anything he just sat there staring off into space; the tears had finally stopped flowing.

"Come on I will show you to your room." Hibiki said tugging at the boy's arm and the boy followed him to an empty room. Hibiki opened the door revealing a room with black walls and a small bed off to one side. "I chose this room for you because of the solitude and this." Hibiki clicked a button and the windows opened to reveal a beautiful view of the stars.

"Thank you." The boy said as Hibiki was leaving. After Hibiki left the boy sat on his bed and pulled of his necklace. He looked at the black cross for a long time. Then he stood and dropped in a drawer. He laid down on the bed and let his mind wander.

* * *

**that is the end of my first chapter who is this mysterious person and what happend in his past? you will find out in the nest chapters please review and give ideas you never know they may show up latter. Wolf out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Yo every one it has been a while and i finaly got the next two chapters done so i uploaded them. i hope you enjoy as a relationship between our guest and meia grows. R n R_**

**Chapter 2**

Paiway walked into the dark room and blushed. The young man was asleep on his bed bare chested like when he first came out of the pod. "It is amazing how his muscles flex when he breathes" Paiway thought as she pulled out her camera. She moved to a position that would provide a wonderful picture of his lean muscles flexing.

"What are you doing Paiway?" Jura asked.

Paiway looked up to see Jura and Barnette standing in the doorway with crossed arms. "I was uh I was just um..." Paiway thought hard on what to say.

"Just get me a copy when you are done." Jura said and turned. "Me too." Barnette said and flowed after Jura.

"Will do." Paiway whispered and quickly snapped a picture and retreated out of the room.

Meia was walking through the cafeteria when she noticed a large group of people gathered around Paiway. She walked over the group seeing that everybody was holding a small peace of paper. "What is going on?" she asked. Jura showed her what she was holding. It was a picture of the new guy sleeping bare chested. "How did you get this?" she asked blushing as she noticed how good-looking he really was.

"I snuck into his room while he was sleeping and snapped it." Paiway said smiling. She handed Meia a copy of the photo. "That one is for you. Oh make sure he doesn't see it. If he doesn't I may get more." Paiway said and walked away the girls following her.

Meia looked at the photo again and blushed. She looked closer and almost felt like she could feel his presence.

"Meia what do you have there?" Dita asked startling Meia.

"Oh it is nothing." Meia replied and walked away smiling.

Erick walked out of his room to find a horde of girls waiting for him. They all cheered as he walked out into the hallway he just turned and walked down the hall. Though he didn't lose his pursuers. He began to pick up the pace and so did his stalkers. He bolted down the hallway and took a hard right then immediate left. He picked up the pace when he heard the girls turn the corner behind him he took another left and dived into an open door past a girl and to the other side of her bed.

"Please don't tell them I am here" he said and laid down. Meia gave a bleak look when there was a knock on her door. She opened it and a group of girls stood outside huffing one asked, "Do you see the new guy run by?"

"No I didn't but I did hear some one run down the hall. From what is sounded like whom ever it was turned left." She said. The girls they thanked her and took off down the hall at lighting speed. "You can come out they are gone" Meia said.

"Thank you Miss uh." The boy said.

"Name is Meia what's yours" Meia said with a smile.

"Oh well miss Meia thank you. My name is Erick." Erick said and strode towards the door. Meia almost melted when he pecked her check and walked out of the door. Erick got down the hall and took a right he passed the cafeteria when he heard screams he looked behind him and saw the group of girls coming at him. He took of and ran all the way to the bridge. He burst through the door to the bridge and ran towards the end of the plank that leads to Bart's helm. He stopped at the end and turned to see the group of girls had him cornered. Erick gave a worried smile as they closed in he was about to do something drastic when the captain intervened

"Girls I asked him here so can you please let him come here." The captain said.

The girls backed away and Erick quickly walked pass them to the conference room. He took a seat and let out a sigh

"Thank you captain. You saved my life I think." Erick said.

"No problem Young one. Now the reason I called you here is to ask you how long do you think that you were in that pod?"

" I am going to guess over a hundred years." Erick said the question bought back painful memories.

"Well by the date registered as the launch day it has been about a hundred and fifty two years. Now I must ask who was that girl that was on the video?" The captain said.

Erick looked out the window sadness growing in his eyes. "Her name is Sylvaria the love of my life. We were going to get married. We were out on a date and then everything went black. The next thing I knew I was here in that pod." He said tears forming in his eyes. "After watching that video I remembered a sharp pain in my neck and saw Sylvaria standing there with a dart." He said the tears beginning to fall from his checks.

"What did she mean when she said that you would use us as an example, and weather or not the human race is savable?" the captain asked

He looked at the captain tears still in his eyes. "I don't remember I..." A sudden shock through the ship stopped their conversation. The captain left the conference room and called all personal to battle stations. Erick looked around and saw weird ships surrounded the ship.

"Uh captain what are those things? What do they want?" Erick asked.

"Those are harvest fleets from earth they want to harvest us for our reproductive organs." The captain said as the vanguard and dreads launched.

Anger began to grow inside Erick when he suddenly got a flash back:

Erick looked down at to people running. He got a closer look and saw it was himself and Sylvaria.

Erick was running with Sylvaria they were running from these weird cube machines. The ran forever the machines getting closer. One came around the corner and fired at them it was for sure certain doom. The shot hit and smoke covered the area. Out of nowhere a small ball of energy hit the machine and it exploded. As the smoked cleared Erick looked to see himself standing there a strange glow surrounded him. Sylvaria got up from were she tripped and grabbed his arm and they began to run again.

The flash back ended and Erick stood in the bridge of the Nirvana. He looked around and saw the cubed machines knocking the dreads left and right. Hibiki had combined with Jura and was shielding as many of the dreads as they could.

The captain looked over to see Erick walking past them and out to the portal leading to the helm. Erick came to the end of the plank. He took a step and they all gasped as he keeps walking in midair till he came to the wall.

Erick looked back at every one. "Don't worry they will not touch any of you." Erick said. He turned back to the wall and walked right through it.

Meia was about to be hammered by a cube type when it stopped dead in its tracks and looked towards the Nirvana. Meia looked over to see a strange light coming from right out side the window of the bridge. The cubes diverted their courses and headed straight for the light. They were about to hit the Nirvana when they all exploded. Meia got close to the light seeing that Erick was giving it off a light. He fell over unconscious she put her suit on and opened her cockpit she went over to him she grabbed him hoping to the heavens he was still alive.

"Erick! Come on, speak to me!" She yelled at him. Shaking him violently. "Uh could you stop shaking me it hurts?" Erick said weakly. She looked at him. He was smiling. She looked around noticing that they were in the vacuum of space and he wasn't wearing a space suit. She took him to her dread and brought him in side.

Once his feet touched the floor of the hanger he fell over out cold. Duelo cam rushing in and examined him.

"He is exhausted. He needs to rest." Duelo said to Meia's relief. Meia and Duelo carried out him on a stretcher, and carried him to the infirmary. Every one seemed to be scared of him. No one but Duelo and Meia would even get close to him.

Two weeks passed before Erick regained consciousness. The captain was watching over him when he came to.

"Oh my I am glad to see you are finally awake." The captain said as Erick sat up. "I don't know what you did, and it seemed to scare all of the crew, but you saved us all and for that you have my thanks." She finished.

"Thank you and I guess I owe you an explanation." Erick said standing pulling on his pants and getting rid of his gurney. He stood shirtless. "If you come to my room later I will explain every thing to you. Bring who ever else you think needs to know" he said walking out of the infirmary.

After dinner the captain along with the Duelo, Meia, Hibiki and Dita. All went to Erick's room. They knocked on the door. Erick opened the door and let them all in. there were already enough chairs for every one.

"Well I am sure the captain told you all why you are here." Erick said. "All I really remember is that I have had strange abilities since I was born." He said. "You don't have to worry I will use my power to protect you." he finished and the all gave him a weird look.

"Well I guess we will find out more as we travel. I don't think any one here fears you we just didn't understand." The captain said. Erick noticed that the intercom had been on.

"So I guess the entire crew knows. This will be an interesting experience." Erick said with a smile. After they all left Erick looked at himself in a mirror. "They don't need to know everything yet." He thought and laid down and fell fast asleep.

Paiway snuck into the dark room again this time rearing to get several photos she got into a great position. She snapped several pictures then got close. She brought he lips close to his but bailed before she could kiss him like she planned.

Once again Meia walked into the cafeteria to find everyone gathered around Paiway. She walked over and gave Paiway a nod. Paiway pulled out an envelope and handed it to her. She took it and left. When Meia got back to her room pulled out several more photos of the shirtless Erick. She stared at them her heart pounding in her chest. There was a knock on her door and she jumped ten feet in the air. She hid her photos and went to the door.

When she opened the door Erick was standing there. "That captain want to see you." was all he said before walking away.

"Captain you called me here?" Meia said walking into the conference room. She looked around to see Hibiki, Bart, Duelo, Dita, Jura, and BC. Along with the captain all sitting at the table. A few seconds after she sat down Erick burst through the door. He turned slammed and locked the door. There was pounding and girls screaming his name.

"Sorry I am late captain. I tried to lose them but they keep up." Erick said and sitting down.

"That is alright. Now I called you all here because we are going to stop and resupplie the small planet that is plagued with that disease. We shall be bringing them medical supplies along with food and clothing. Also doc I want you and Parfet to try to make more of those birthing sanctuaries." The captain said. "Meia I want you and everyone else to be ready for battle. Erick I want you to come down with us just incase." The captain finished.

"Yes captain." Every one said at once and left to get ready

Several hours later they arrived at the barren planet. Erick helped load the supplies and boarded the surface ship. After they landed Erick got of the ship he took one breath in and threw up.

"Ugh, captain what is wrong with this planet?" Erick asks covering his mouth.

"The harvest fleets used this planet for experiments. They introduced a disease into the ground and air. It is in and kills every thing the plants, animal, and the humans that live here.

The captain and the rest of the crew that came went over and talked to the inhabitants Erick walked out away for every one and looked around. An elderly ghost appeared to him.

"Hello savor. I am sorry you must see me in this dieing state. I am Elizabeth the goddesses of this planet. I re…" The old women said falling over.

Erick knelt down and touched her for head. She shook violently as an earthquake went through the planet. "I am sorry savor, I fear I am becoming a star." She said and closed her eyes. "No you shall not." Erick said and stood. He closed his eyes and began to gather his power.

Meia felt a funny feeling go through her body. A strange wind blew by them. Meia looked were every ones eyes were staring. Erick was standing a ways away a green glow around him his hair flowing up. The glow began to grow. Erick's head flung up and he began to yell.

Bart called the captain. "Uh captain a weird glow is covering the planet." Bart said and all he got was static.

The glow grew and grew till it covered the entire planet. That is when the changes began. Parfet looked at the gadget she was checking the sanctuary with. The reading of power was off the chart. She looked at the ground to see little plants beginning to grow.

The inhabitants noticed their strength increased. As the green glow subsided, Erick who was floating above the ground, Grew silent and landed on the ground with out faltering.

Erick looked down at the rejuvenated ghost her beauty could ravel that of Luna goddess of the moon. "There you are. Back to normal." Erick said breathing heavily.

"Thank you savor. You have blessed me with a gift beyond all. I will be eternally faithful." Elizabeth said and disappeared.

Erick stood there for a moment before turning and heading towards his comrades. He walked about half way when he fell to his knees and then hit the ground.

"Erick!" Meia screamed and ran to him she rolled him over and found him out cold sleeping. Duelo and Hibiki came running up with a stretcher. Once they were all loaded and on their way they noticed how green the once barren planet had become.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Erick was floating in space. He looked at him self and noticed he was in the spirit world. He looked to his left and far off in the distance was the Nirvana. He looked around at he froze in shock. He was staring down the barrels of a ship he was greatly familiar with. He watched as the ship fired at Nirvana then every thing went black.

Erick shot awake and bolted form the room. He didn't even noticed Paiway she sat there dumbfounded. Erick bolted past Meia and down the hall. Erick burst through the door of the bridge. He grabbed Bart who was talking to the captain and threw him in to the portal that leads to the helm. He jumped in after him.

"Whoa how did you get in here?" Bart asked as a clothed Erick moved past him.

"Move the ship and do it now." Erick said before he disappeared. Erick reappeared in front of the nirvana just in time to block the shots he saw in his dream.

Bart did what Erick had ordered he moved the Nirvana and dodged a second wave of bullets. Bart turned the nirvana and fried its massive energy wave in the direction of the shots.

The many blast bounced off the shield of the unknown war ship. Another wave of shells flew at the Nirvana disabling the shields. The entire crew froze in shock as a group of shells came at the Nirvana. There was an explosion and every one looked up to see Erick floating in front of them. He had guarded them form the attack.

They watched, as Erick keep moving in the way of the shells coming at the Nirvana. The dark ship moved closer trying to hit the Nirvana. Erick was at his limit he needed to destroy the ship now but he couldn't with the Nirvana be so vulnerable.

Erick keep stopping of the shells when a familiar dread passed heading for the ship. Meia didn't know why she did it but she had. She was now on the battlefield attacking the mysterious battle ship. All of her weapons had no effect on the massive battle ship. A missile came form the ship and began to chase her all over.

Meia was hit and her dread began to drift away into space. Erick left the Nirvana and headed for Meia. The battle ship turned all it guns on the Nirvana. Hibiki had just launched as the ship was getting ready to fire. He moved in front of the Nirvana.

The ship was about to fire and Hibiki flinched. He opened his eyes to see the ship in front of him exploding. Erick was flying after Meia's dread. He flew up to it and caught a hold of it. Nothing else went through his mind then to stay with her at all costs. The dread went far and crashed on a remote planet. Erick quickly went around and tore the cockpit open. He pulled out Meia and checked her over for injuries. He sighed finding none he laid against the dread passing out form his own injuries.

When Meia woke she found her self on the ground by her dread. Erick was laying against the dread blood coming form various injuries on his body. She went over to him and checked if he was still alive. After confirming he was she climbed in the dread and tried the radio. It didn't work then she turned on the homing beckon. Once she had finished she climbed back down with the first ad kit and began to dress Erick's wounds. Once she was done she began to gather stuff for a fire. Once the fire was going she moved Erick as close as possible to it.

Erick woke up next to a fire and sat up and Meia was unpacking food form and emergency kit. Erick looked down to find him self covered in bandages.

"I am glad you are awake. Are you feeling alright you had many bad wounds." Meia said looking at Erick concerned.

"Yea I am fine. Remember I am not a normal person" Erick said removing the bandages revealing his untouched skin. "So how long have I been out?" Erick asked looking up at the dark sky.

"About four hours. I don't know when we will be picked up." Meia said looking around in the sky for any sign of the Nirvana. "I hope they got away alright."

"They're fine. I destroyed the ship before I came after you." Erick said laying back.

"How did you do that none of our weapons had an affect on it." Meia said looking at him with shock.

Erick put up his hand and a small ball of energy began to form in his hand. It grew till it was the size of Erick's hand then it sat there for a minute before disappearing. "Like I said not a normal person." Erick said and moved a little closer to Meia.

Meia was still a little shocked. She shook it off and looked up at the wonderful stars. She shivered as a cold wind picked up. Erick scooted up against her and put his arm around her. The warmth from his body instantly heated her up. Meia was uncomfertable with him holding her like that but she was unwilling to relenquish the warmth, she got as close as she could to his bare chest. The warmth from Erick's body and the strong-arm around her made her feel completely safe.

"Erick i have been wondering, what was your relationship with the girl form the video?" Meia asked. "she was my fiance. We were going to get married till she betrayed me. i guess i kind of knew it was going to end up like this." Erick replied. "Oh well i can tell you one thing, i am sure glad that you are with us." Meia said.

Meia fell a sleep in his embrace. He looked over at the sleeping girl. Her blue hair obscured his view of her face. He slowly brushed her hair aside and blushed at the beautiful face underneath. Erick sat there the entire night making sure that nothing got to close.

Meia was awoken by a rumbling. She opened her eyes to see the Nirvana's surface ship and the delivery vessel land a little ways away. She looked at Erick she was still in his embrace and he was sleeping. She slid out of his embrace and moved to the surface craft. The captain, Barnett, Dita, Hibiki, and Duelo all stepped out.

Dita ran over and jumped on Meia crying. "I am so glad that you are alright. we were so worried." she said through the tears. "Well i have him to thank for that." Meia said gestering towards the sleeping Erick. Duelo walked over to the two talking girls.

Duelo checked over Meia then went over to Erick who shot awake and jumped back before he noticed whom it was. "Sorry doc you kind of got the jump on me." Erick said.

"That is alright I guess you didn't expect us." Duelo said checking him over. Once that was done they all got on the ship and after the delivery ship retrieved Meia's dread they left and returned to the Nirvana.

Erick went to his room and pulled the black cross from the drawer he put it in. he looked at it and decided on who he was going to give it to. he thought a little while longer then put it back in the drawer. "it is not the right time yet to entrust my heart to another. she may betray me as well." Eriuck thought then laid down and drifted of into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey all my faithful reader i am happy to bring you the forth chapter of the Ultimate Warrior._**

**_in this chapter Erick reveals a little about his past and family._**

**_along with a special date with Meia hope you like it._**

**_Enjoy! _**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Erick woke up to a knock on the door. "Come in." Erick called. Hibiki walked in. "hey what is up?" he asked as he sat in a near by chair. "Nothing much just woke up." Erick replied sitting up on his bed. "That's cool I see that you are getting use to all us here." Hibiki said looking distracted. Erick chuckled then said "you all can come in it is rude to eavesdrop on a conversation you know." Hibiki looked as the door opened as Duleo, the Captain, Meia, Dita, Jura, Barnette, Paiway, Bart, and BC. All walked in.

"How did you know we were out there?" Bart asked. Erick just chuckled again. "So may I ask what this morning visit is about?" Erick asked. No one spoke they just sat there looking at the mysterious boy they had found a few weeks ago in a pod. Hibiki finally spoke "well we were wondering what life was like before we found you in that pod." Erick chuckled. "Well not much is known about you. So we thought that you may want to tell us some more about yourself." Meia said.

"Well my story begins long ago. A couple was expecting a little one. They had little in their small farming community, but they always kept smiles on their no matter what life threw at them. So when my mother gave my father the news that she was expecting. He was over joyed. As the months pass they found that they were having a son. This made my father even happier. He came from a prestigious family. His family had looked down on him marring my mother but when they found out about me they immediately got them a new house closer to the family. It was late on November 13; snow was all over the ground my mother in the hospital bed was screaming at the top of her lounges. At 11:13pm I came into this world. At first my parents were scared for I didn't cry but the doctor said I was fine. My parents were surprise to find my hair color to be white. As I grew everyone noticed that I was different. Such as the fact I excelled in school, next that I also excelled in athletics. As I grew I came to realize my powers slowly at first. After a while of practice I was capable of doing pretty much anything. Though the origin of my powers is still a mystery I knew I was destined for greatness. On the day of my 13 birth day while me and my parents were out for a drive. As we were heading down the highway we were side swiped by a large truck. I later found out it was some one that was trying to kill my father. The car rolled into a gorge. I was the only one to survive." tears trickled down Erick's checks as he continued. I was taken in by my grandfather and he raised me for the next 5 years. It was my 18 birthday when I meet Sylvaria. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and we instantly hit it off. It started out as us just being friend. We would hang out every chance we got. One night in January while we were at her house I accidentally kissed her. When I went to apologize she kissed me again. After that we began our relationship. That August I asked her to marry me. she said yes and we planed the wedding for December though it was never to come a week before my 19 birth day is the day she betrayed me and I guess put me in that pod." Erick finished wiping the tears form his eyes.

Everyone just sat there in shock at what they just heard. "So did you ever tell anyone about your powers?" Dita asked. "Yes Sylvaria and my family knew. I don't remember much of what they acted like when I told them except that they seemed to be over joyed about it. I can't remember why tough." Erick replied. After that they all left and Erick went to his window and looked out into space.

"You didn't tell them everything. Why is that?" said a new figure standing behind Erick. She was as tall as him dressed in white robes and had black hair. Her eyes able to charm any one out of anything were a crisom gold. "Because they don't need to know who I truly am just yet. So how have you been Luna?" Erick asked. He turned to look at the goddess of Earths moon. "I have been lonely since that wretched women locked you away form me." Luna said pulling Erick into a hug. "I have missed you Savior." she whispered into his ear. "I have missed you too." Erick whispered back. They sat in the embrace for a while then broke apart.

"Are you alright I have feared for you since you drifted away from earth." Erick asked. "Yes I am fine I have found a new planet to orbit the Goddess of that planet is kind and gentle. Like you." Luna said. They sat there in silence for a good while then Luna spoke. "Savior I must return I will visit you again." she kissed him softly on the lips then disappeared. Erick was taken aback by the kiss. He soon came out of shock pulled a shirt on and left his room to go for a walk.

Parfet was sitting in the Paksis chamber when Erick walked in. "oh hello what can I help you with?" she asked him. "Well to tell you the truth I am a little lost." Erick said a sheepish smile on his face. "Oh don't worry you will get the hang of the Nirvana shortly." Parfet said. Erick was about to replied when he noticed the Paksis. With out thinking he walked forward pass Parfet and through the wall that blocked the Paksis from the ship. Erick seemed to walk on air as he walked to the Paksis and stopped. He sat there floating for a minute then disappeared into the Paksis. Parfet called the bridge. "Captain Erick just went into the Paksis!" Parfet shouted.

Erick looked around inside his old friend's sanctuary. A little girl appeared before him. "Hello Nami nice to see that you are alright." Erick said kneeling before for the little girl. "I have been good savior. I am glad to see you alive." she said and hugged him. "I am glad that you have come back. The new enemy scares me." Nami said still hugging him. "Not to worry I will be here to protect you." Erick said holding the little girl like his own daughter. "you have to go the ship is in a panic about you coming in here but come and see me again ok?" she said cocking her head to the side. "I will later." Erick said and walked out.

As he cam out of the Paksis he landed on the ground and everyone came running on to see him standing there. "Why did you go into the Paksis?" The captain asked Erick. "Oh I don't know it seemed as though it need some comforting." Erick said walking form the room. Meia caught up with him. "So what have you been up to?" Meia asked. "Nothing just kind of walked around today." Erick replied. They walked a little while longer. "Would you like to do something with me?" Erick asked. "Yea sure I could go for something to do then sit around here all day." Meia said and they walked towards the hanger.

Once they go into Erick walked up to the hanger door Meia followed wandering what he had in mind. "Ok give me your hands and close your eyes." Erick said. Meia complied reluctantly once her eyes were closed Erick phased them through the hanger door. "You can open your eyes now." Erick said as they floated through space. Meia opened her eyes and gasped as she and Erick were floating through space. She began to hold her breath. She keeps holding it till she noticed Erick giving her a weird look.

Meia slowly too a breath in and was surprised to see she could breathe just fine. "you don't have to worry I have you under my power.(_A/N Erick can us his power in others as shown here.)_ As long as your with me you can breathe just fine." Erick said. He began to pull her through space all around the Nirvana.

Meia felt the safety of Erick's arms as they once again incased her. She felt like staying like that floating through space forever. She turned and looked at Erick whose eyes were shut and he seemed to be at peace.

Meia didn't know what came over her but she slowly brought her lips to his and they kissed. At first Erick was going to push her off but they kiss seemed to be exactly what he wanted. They parted and looked into each others eyes. They kissed again a long passionate kiss.

* * *

**_Well that was Chapter 4. how will the rest of that date play out?  
well give me ideas and you shall see._**

******_Please RnR _**


	5. Chapter 5

hey every one srry nfor the long time to update my computer broke and i just got it back.

so here is chapter 5 please RnR. adios

Chapter 5

Erick and Meia let up the kiss on the needed for air. Erick pulled Meia up against him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Meia put her arms around Erick's neck as he pulled her up against him. They floated in space almost like they were dancing. Meia yawned from the tiredness. "Hehe well some one is tired. Would you like me to take you to your room." Erick said looking at the girl who stole his heart away. "Well um actually I have a favor to ask. Would it be alright if I sleep with you in your room?" Meia said sheepishly. "Well of course you can." Erick replied a light tint of read on his checks.

Erick pulled Meia back towards the Nirvana. He came to rest over a dome behind the delivery vessel. He phased them through and they came into Erick's bedroom. He walked over to the dresser and removed his shirt. He walked over to his bed and pulled the covers back. Meia removed her shoulder pads and her Eye ornament. Then climbed onto the bed. Erick climbed in pulled the covers up to their chest. Meia scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. They kissed again then they slowly fell asleep.

They slept for a long time, as they both were contempt in each other's arms. Meia was first to awake after the best sleep she has ever had. She brought her lips to Erick's and the moment they touched she felt Erick rap his arms around her. "Good morning love." Erick said eyes still closed. "Good morning." She replied as the both got up and ready for the day.

Little did they know something nasty was brewing aboard the ship. When they walked out of Erick's room they saw Hibiki run by with a look of anger on his face. He bolted down the hall way as a group of girls in their space suits came up and pointed rifles at Erick. "All men are now ordered under arrest. Now come with us or die." Barnette said. Erick slowly backed into his room. When he felt something pressed against his back. He turned his head to see Meia with her ring laser pressed against his back.

"I have to make look like I am still on their side other wise they may not trust me. And I don't think I can talk them out of this if they don't trust me." Meia thought as she held the ring to Erick's back. She looked at him as she saw a tear fall from his check. She was about to say something when Erick jumped over her and backed against the wall. "I want you all to remember this, betrayal is the quickest way to hell. It seems you are all still untrustworthy so until the day that I can come to forgive you. I shall no longer be aboard this ship. But mark my words follow me and hell shall come quicker then expected." And with that Erick phased through the wall and disappeared into space tears falling off his checks.

Meia fell to her knees as she watched the one she loved leave with anger and hate in his eyes. He might never return and she could feel her heart rip in two. She watched as she saw Hibiki in his vanguard also fly off into space.

"Captain what is the meaning of putting the men under arrest?" Meia yelled as she came running onto the bridge.

"What are you talking about I never did that." The captain said as Barnette and her horde of girls came onto to the bridge. Captain all the men have been captured all except Hibiki and Erick unfortunately they both managed to escape from our grasp." Barnette said with a smug look.

"Barnette what the hell is the meaning of this?" the captain questioned angrily. "What do you mean captain? We just restored order to the ship from those nasty no good men." Barnette said. "Oh really and what have they done to earn this kind of treatment?" the Captain questioned once again. "Well um uh." Was all Barnette could say before a subordinate jumped in. "the one with the vanguard came in to my room while I was changing." She said. "Oh that was my fault I over loaded him with thing for Paiway's anniversary dinner of joining the crew." Dita said walking onto the bridge.

"Now you see your actions were unjust and because of them we lost two important member of our crew. Now go release and apologize to the doc and Bart." The captain ordered the horde of girls. "And for the rest of us lets get searching for Hibiki and Erick. "Ma'am Erick warned us not to follow him I don't think he will be returning to us." Meia said then left the bridge to cry for what she has done.

Meia walked into Erick's room. She opened one of his dresser drawers to find the black cross necklace he used to wear. She put it around her neck as the tears once again began to fall from her eyes.

Several days had passed when Sam the junk dealer showed up with Hibiki and the vanguard. "I found him floating in space. From the looks of it he got pretty badly beaten up." Sam said to the captain. "Have you seen a young man with white hair out there any where?" the captain asked with hope. "No Ma'am I haven't but if I do you'll be first to know." Sam said then departed.

"Well no luck yet in finding our young friend hopefully he isn't hurt some where." The captain said eyeing Meia who was using the scanners. Meia had been trying to find Erick with scanners when she noticed a large group of enemy's heading their way.

Erick was floating on an asteroid when Luna showed up. "Again those humans have betrayed you. When will you leave them behind and come live with me?" she asked looking at Erick who was silently staring into space. "I thought she would be different, I thought she was the one. I guess I am just a sucker for falling in love." Erick said. "So have you decided the fate of that detestable race?" Luna asked. "Not yet it is still too soon." Erick replied.

Back with the Nirvana a battle was raging. Most of the dreads being force to retreat to the safety of the ship, Those that were left were already docking when harpoons were shot through the wings of the Nirvana crippling it. They crab like machines began to board the ship forcing every one into the conference room. They were stuck and soon to be harvested they all knew that. Meia was living over her regrets holding Erick's cross tightly to her chest. The Nirvana being towed towards were every they were gong to be harvested. As they sat there Meia began to call with all her heart for Erick to be there so they could share these last moments together.

Erick was floating through space thinking when he heard Meia's voice call for him. It keep calling begging him to be there by her side. He felt the heart ache she did when she betrayed him. He closed his eyes and focused his energy on Meia. He looked around in the spirit world seeing the Nirvana being towed towards its doom. He went aboard and found every one gathered but his mind only focused on the one he sought.

Meia was in the middle tears falling from her eyes holding the cross to her chest. "Hmm so that's how she called to me." Erick thought. "Erick I don't know if you can hear me but I am sorry I never should of did what I did. It has broken my heart and left me hollow. I love you and wish you were here with me so I would see your face before we died." Meia called out with her heart. A red crab walked towards Meia with its weapons armed. Meia closed her eyes ready for death when she heard an explosion. She opened her eyes to see…


End file.
